When a plastic interior part of a vehicle is processed, finishing step may be performed in two ways on a surface thereof. The vehicle plastic interior parts may be processed to form a smooth surface, or otherwise, the vehicle plastic interior parts may be processed to form an embossed surface. For example, the embossed shape may be formed on the surface of an injection-molded body which by corrosion in a mold for plastic injection molding.
Such examples are usually used for parts for vehicles such as a door trim and a crash pad because the embossed shape may be formed in a single mold for embossing injection, which is similar to finishing leather with embossment formed on the surface by using low-cost plastic injection and painting. When the embossing is formed by the above-mentioned method, the embossed shape may not be modified without modification to the mold such as corrosion modification.
In the related arts, a transparent embossing may not be implemented if a transparent material is not injected, and further although the transparent material may be used, transparent embossing may not be formed by itself when a colored paint is added to the material in order to conceal surface defects, for example, when flow marks or weld lines are generated during the injection.
Meanwhile, in the related arts, a method for making a color coating providing a three-dimensional effect and a color print body by the method have been developed. In particular, a clear paint painted on an ink composition may remain as a residue, such that the embossing may be implemented only when a process of removing the corresponding residue is included. The residue may be removed mechanically using a brush and the like and using an adhesive tape or vacuum suction. However, since the removing process is applied over the entire printed parts, a significant amount of laboring hours may be needed, and thus mass production thereof may not be easily obtained.
Thus, there is a need for an ink composition for improving formation of embossment, thereby improving mass production, eliminating the process of removing a residue from the clear paint in the related art. In addition, because the residue may not remain on the printed parts, workability and cost competitiveness may be improved.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.